Violin's Tune
by FrostedSpirit
Summary: Yami an artist living alone in a secret cottage in the forest and Yugi a mystical musician of a magic violin are brought together and as Yami paints away while Yugi plays a tune there magic together creates somthing more. YAMIxYUGI.
1. finding a fallen star

Violin's Tune

One night Yami was walking through a secret path in the forest to his small hidden cottage home, when he suddenly heard a sweet sound, that entranced him. He stood there listening for awhile until it stopped. Yami looked around and went searching afterward but then gave up and returned home to his warm cottage, where the snow would melt away like all of his worries in the warm embrace of the fire, but nothing could have made Yami any happier than the sound of that sweet music he heard.

The next mourning as he woke up he realized that he felt different, like he was ready for anything to come right at him, which he usually never felt like in the mourning's before. He got up and got ready to go and wander the forest like he normally does on his day off. While Yami walked around he saw that everything looked like it had been refreshed by magic and sparkled in the sun. Just as Yami walked to his favorite spot near a pond-which he found peaceful- he noticed a small boy lying under a tree with small woodland creatures snuggled up to him as if he were one of them. That wasn't the only thing he noticed he saw a violin near the boy and thought that he must have been the one playing the night before, but that wasn't even most of it. This boy had looked a lot like him only his face was rounder and more pure, 'like an angel' Yami thought, his hair was the same only with violet tips and a lack of gold bangs that ran through his hair. Yami stood there and stared at the boy, who was dressed in a white long-sleeve silk shirt and matching silk pants. "He really is like an angel." Yami murmured, but some of the little creatures who slept next to the boy heard him and woke up, alerting all the animals who then quickly ran away. "Oops, not good." Stated Yami as the boy began to stir. When the boys eyes were half opened he looked around and noticed Yami, he shivered then curled up in a ball just sitting there in an attempt to get warmer, only the shivering continued. "His face is so smooth looking, as white as the snow almost." He thought.

Yami went up next to the boy who kept his eyes shut and buried his head in his knees. "You're only going to freeze out here." said Yami, and without another word he picked up the boy, who was surprisingly light, and carried him home. "Mmmmhhh." said the boy as he began to wake. "I see your awake now, are you alright?" asked Yami who was sitting nearby on a chair. "Where am I?" asked the boy looking around at his surroundings. "You're in my secret cottage." stated Yami. "Tell me," he began to ask. "Were you the one playing the sweet music the night before?" The young boy rubbed his eyes. 'He's so cute' thought Yami. "Yes." answered the boy. The young boy looked once again at his surroundings, noticing the beautiful paintings filling the room. "Did you paint these?" the boy asked staring at their amazing detain and beauty. "Yes, I did." answered Yami. "What's your name?" asked Yami. "Yugi." answered the boy smiling. "Where's my violin?" Yugi asked. Yami pointed to the corner of the room where the violin lay on a laced tabled of silk under a window looking out onto a small garden now frozen. Yugi got up and checked over his violin then tuned it. "Would you like me to play you a song? It's for helping me in the snow." Yugi offered. "By the way, what is your name anyway?" he asked. "Yami." He answered. "Well then this song is for you Yami." The boy smiled sweetly and began to play a heavenly tune that made the whole house seem to glow with peace and joy from the tune of the song.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloudgazer13: EEEEE!!! I can't believe its my first one!

Yami: don't hurt yourself now.

Yugi: Well I'm curious what will happen next so hurry and write the next chapter!!!!!!!

Cloudgazer13: Ok but I'm leaving for a week so when I get back I should be able to write at east two more chapters!

Yami: *stares at Yugi*

Yugi: U-uh Yami? Are you ok?

Yami: *snap!* OH! Uh yeah I-its just you are cute *murmurs rest*

Yugi: *Blush* um anyway just to let you know Cloudgazer13 does not own yugioh just her imagination.

Clodgazer13: See you next time!!!!!!!


	2. unwanted interuption and new friends

Violins tune 2

While Yugi played away on the violin the music gave Yami an idea for a painting so right away he pulled out a canvas and many different colored paints with many paintbrushes and he began to paint away at the tune of the violin.

When Yami had finished Yugi had already stopped playing and began watching as Yami painted away on the canvas not realizing Yugi had stopped for the music rang in his ears. "WOW! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Yugi as he gazed upon the beautiful painting Yami had done.

Yami sat back and looked at the painting. "Well I admit it's one of the very best I've ever done." Yami admired himself proud of the good work he did. "Though I surely have to thank you!" Yami said smiling at Yugi. "Why? I didn't paint it!" Yugi said confused. "Wrong you inspired me with your music." Yami closed his eyes while he remembered the sweet tune of the violin Yugi had played.

"T-thank you!" Yugi blushed at the complement. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who could be here at this hour?" Yami groaned.

Yami opened the door and found Tea one of his school mates smiling at him sweetly like she always did.

"Hi Yami!" she squealed happily. "Do you want to go out today?" she asked in her sweetest tone. "Not today Tea." Yami groaned.

"Why not?" she asked, while the smile disappeared in a flash. She looked past Yami and saw Yugi then frowned. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Yugi. "My friend Yugi." Yami introduced. "Yugi?" Tea hissed. "Well what's he doing here why isn't he at home?" she asked suspiciously. "He's staying with me right now." Yami said eagerly wanting her to leave him alone.

"He's homeless? How filthy" she said with disgust on her tongue. "Don't say that!" Yami hissed. This startled Tea and Yugi. "Yugi is not filthy! In fact he's also an musician now leave us be!" Yami stormed shutting the door in Tea's face.

Yami settled down into his favorite chair and sighed. Yugi crawled up next to the chair. "Are you alright?" asked Yugi a little startled by Yami's outbreak.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "I'm fine I just can't stand to have people diss you like that especially when it's not true." Hearing this Yugi couldn't help but hug Yami in joy. This surprised Yami but instead he just hugged back, while this was happening the painting Yami did earlier seemed to glow a faint glow.

Tea was outside the window watching them hug an this infuriated her. "That little BRAT! How dare he steal MY Yami." She shouted careful enough that they didn't hear though.

"I guess I have to take care of the little runt by luring him out slowly and when the time comes he won't know what hit him." She giggled as she walked away from the cottage.

Before Tea went home she went to the library and rented a few books on herbs poison's and deadly things that she took home and began reading. She went to the store and used her charm to convince the clerk behind the counter to get the things she needed that she read about in the books which of course worked.

"This poison will surely get that runt out of my way and Yami will be all mine!" Tea's heart fluttered at the thought of Yami being all hers.

MEANWHILE. . . . . . . .

"Yugi, is it true though that you don't have a home?" Yami asked.

"Well actually yes and no because when I played a song I would be comforted by those who came to listen like the animals who helped me keep warm like when you found me." Yugi said with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, but don't you have any relatives?" Yami asked again. "I don't have any memory of my family." Yugi said sadly. Yami's heart cried at the sad thought of him having no family.

"Well, your welcome to stay with me!" Yami said hugging Yugi. "Really!?" Yugi asked. "Thank you!" Yugi exclaimed and hugged back.

Yami then remembered that there was school tomorrow and the question then came to mind. "Hey Yugi do go to a school?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head. "Well then how old are you?" Yami was thinking that he could get Yugi into elementary but was surprised at his answer.

"I'm 15 years old." stated Yugi. 'What he's 15? I'm two years older than him then I'm 17!' Yami thought.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked looking at Yami's shocked face. "Nothing it's just your old enough to be in high school!" Yami faked a laugh to cover his surprise.

"Then can I come to school with you tomorrow?" Yugi asked hopefully. "It's not that easy we have to talk to the principle first so just stay while I'm gone tomorrow okay?" Yami told Yugi promising him he would ask the principle tomorrow while he was at school. "Okay!" Yugi smiled which made Yami's heart melt.

Yami had made a bed for Yugi in a spare room in the cottage and after they were comfortable they went to bed.

The next day when Yami had finished getting ready and after they ate bid his farewells to Yugi who watched him leave and retreated into the house towards his violin to create a new song for when Yami came back.

At school Yami had met up with his friends Joey, Bakura, Ryou, and Merick.

(I'm too lazy to type the conversation so here) Yami told his friends about everything that happened to him yesterday and about his new friend Yugi. "I swear he looks almost just like me." Yami said.

"Well this still kinda weird y'know? I mean it's kinda hard to believe." said Joey

"I know! How about we all come over and visit!" Ryou said in hopes he would finally see Yami's house he heard it's really nice. "I mean ever since Tea found your home she would visit a lot right? So why can't we?" Ryou finished.

"Fine but you're all going to wear blindfolds on the way there." Yami pouted.

Eager to see his home no one argued and wore blindfolds on the way there.

When Yami walked in Yugi ran into the room happy for the return of his friend but was surprised to see a bunch of more people follow wearing blindfolds.

When they entered the room and removed the blindfolds the first thing they saw was a curious looking Yugi who blinked in confusion.

"WOW! You were right he does look a lot like you!" shouted Joey. Yugi looked toward Yami with a puzzled expression wanting an explanation.

"Yugi, this is Joey, Ryou, Bakura, and Merick." Yami introduced. "Nice to meet'cha" said Joey. "Nice to meet you." said Ryou. "Good to meet ya." said Bakura. "Glad to finally be meeting you." said Merick.

"The pleasure is mine." said Yugi practically sparkling. Everyone smiled at the adorable Yugi. "This also makes the surprise even better!" Yugi happily exclaimed. "Surprise?" said four voices.

Yugi ran into his room and picked up his violin and ran back. "I made a song for when Yami came back and since he brought friends it'll be even better!" Every body found a place to sit while Yugi began to play a happy and sweet song that swept everyone away into a daze.

Again Yami thought of a new picture to paint and pulled out the canvas with all the supplies. No one but Yugi noticed Yami painting away until a little while later, and when the song was over Yugi went over and again watched with everyone else Yami paint another beautiful painting with the song still ringing in his ears.

When he was finished everyone gasped when they saw the full picture. It was Yugi playing his violin but the scenery in the back was different everyone listening to the song was either lying in the grass asleep, in a tree, or sitting against a tree while listening to the tune next to a beautiful lake hat glistened as if it was dancing to the music Yugi was playing.

"This is amazing it's like nothing I've ever seen before!" everyone exclaimed as they gathered around the painting. "It describes the song Yugi just played." Yugi blushed again. "This painting seems magical even!" stated Ryou.

"Thank you Yugi for the song." Yami said smiling at Yugi. "It was incredible!" Joey shouted giving Yugi a noogie (I just noticed that actually rhymed) "I'm glad you liked it!" Yugi smiled.

Just then there was a knock at the door. TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER!

Cloudsleeper13: I wonder who was at the door?

Yugi: I don't know what to think so far.

Yami: Well I have an idea who's at the door.

Ryou: Yay! I'm finally in the story I actually thought I wouldn't be in it though.

Joey: Me too I thought I was left out.

Bakura: this bores me though.

Merick: Not really it's fun to listen to Yugi's music.

Yugi: *blush* thank you

Yami: What about my paintings?

Cloudsleeper13: Your paintings are fine and there going to save lives in the future.

Six voices: How?

Cloudsleeper13: You'll see but not for awhile though. As you know I don't own yugioh blah, blah, blah, screw it you get the idea. UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!

0-0 mystery person: I wonder how it will save lives in the future? UHESUHBTERDCFRYVHYYFTNMNVBVBNMHBVFCRDVBNKMNBHFCDRSDFRTHUJMKJNHBFCDXESFHBNJMKJNHBFCDXCFHBNJMKJNHFDCFHNJMKNHBFCDFHBNJMHBFCDXSCFHNJMKNHBFCDXFNJHKMHBUXDFCUXDFCFCXDC


	3. Tea's history

Violins Tune 3

Lolli: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! *Bows repeatedly* I am SO SORRY it took so long! Gomenasai!

Lolli: Oh yeah! I changed my name to Game-wisher13, and by the way.

I would like to Thank yugixyamiyaoilover, Protector Of The Nameless, lady Alexas, Cheetahkit, and shadowrealm818 for supporting me and correcting my grammar I guess, I will change the way I spelled everything so it is now Marik and Malik, I realize that now, thank you and ENJOY!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone had turned to look at the door while Yami groaned. "How could she be back already?" he sighed. He got up and opened it for her to come skipping in. "You're welcome," he said sarcastically.

"Thank you Yami-kin's!" she answered totally unaware of the sarcasm he used. She came in a sat down on Yami's favorite velvet chair in front of the fire place, surprisingly he never got paint on it.

"Tea, what are you doing here?" Yami asked. Tea pointed at the group sitting together around the painting Yami had recently made. "Well what are _they _doing here?" she asks.

"Because I invited them over." He growled. "But why didn't you let me come?" she pouted.

"Because you weren't invited." growled Joey this time. She glared at him for a moment, then looked at the painting they were gathered around. "How come I'm not in this picture?" she pouted.

"Because I didn't want you in it and you weren't here anyway, thank Ra." Yami hissed and whispered the last part.

Tea examined the picture and frowned when she saw Yugi. "How come that brat is in it and not me?" she whinnied. Yugi shrunk back a little as everyone gathered around him to protect him since they knew how crazy that bitch could be.

Those words had snapped Yami's last nerve. "You will NEVER talk about Yugi that way again! And I don't want you in my house any longer!" he grabbed her wrist causing her to yelp in surprise and pain as he dragged her out of the door and tossed her into the snow where he shut the door and they began to argue.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Yugi asked quietly. Everyone looked at him. "Tea has always been paranoid, every time Yami smiles at another girl she does something to that person the next day as to where they have to transfer but no one knew why." Joey explained.

"One time when a girl asked Yami out and even if he said no she would go around and threaten that girl and even make them cry, obviously." Marik said.

"The worst that she's ever done though is when a girl asked Yami to help her with a project and he said yes to help, even if they were just friends, Tea poisoned them, the next day they would be in the hospital and near death but no one has ever died yet, but they left the town the next day." Ryou finished.

"Hasn't anyone caught her though?" Yugi asked. They smiled at his innocence. "Most of the kids at school know, but no one can prove it against her in court and all because she's the mayor's daughter, plus because most of the kids parents work for the mayor so they don't want anything bad to happen so they keep their mouth shut." Joey said.

"What if their parents don't work for the mayor?" he asked. Marik waved a finger. "Exactly, some kids have tried but Tea can sure play innocent and by bribing with her looks to some court officials and her father bailing her out, no one can get to her, so most people tend to stay away from Yami, girl's that is." He explained.

"So why does she hate me?" Yugi looked down and hugged his violin. "She's jealous because you're actually staying with Yami and she can't get him to even smile at her kindly because he knows she did all of those bad things, she's seen the way he smiles at you I'll bet and she's jealous because he hates her." Bakura explained.

Finally Yami stomped back in with an angry expression and he sat down in his velvet chair to warm up from the snow. "How did it go this time?" Bakura sneered.

Yami glared at him. "Stupid, she's saying she'll tell everyone in town where I live and get her father the mayor to band me from town, ha, like she'll tell everyone where I live, because I said if she does then she won't have me all alone." He shuddered.

"I didn't want to say it but it shut her up." He finished. "Like the mayor with band you from town as well, you're his best artist, I mean you make him a lot of money and money can win over his own daughter sometimes." Bakura smirked.

"Ha, ha, anyway, Yugi is going to be coming to school with us tomorrow and I think I just might show you the way the forest to town and my home so we can make sure Tea doesn't try anything, same thing at school too, I'm going to make sure I get all the same classes with him to keep him close and safe." Yami explained.

"Yes sir!" everyone joked while Yugi smiled. Bakura pulled Ryou onto his lap as he held him close and Joey and Marik laughed about Tea and Yami and Yugi happily talked with each other the rest of that night.

The visit ended up being a slumber party because they all ended up sleeping at Yami's and when mourning awoke they were all a mess, some for sleeping on the floor and being caught in a strange mess like the game twister.

Bakura cracked his spine and looked around. "How the hell did we manage to sleep like that?" his eyes had circles of exhaustion underneath them. Ryou looked at him with the same circles while he rubbed his neck and shoulder.

"I have no idea." They looked over at Marik and Joey and laughed. Joey's foot was in Marik's face, however he managed to sleep with such a smell and apparently while Joey was dreaming of food it looked like he was eating Marik's arm while Marik, who seemed to be dreaming he was in a fight with a pirate or so punched Joey in the face, tossing him back onto the floor waking him up while Marik continue to dream.

Joey jumped up grabbing his bleeding nose, It looked broken as he yelled at Marik and kicked the Egyptian right in the face. "You bastard!" Joey shouted as Marik fell back and gripped his nose which was now broken as well.

Marik hopped up and they began to fight when Yami came out from his room and threw a pillow at them. "Shut up! Damn, you almost woke Yugi up!" he exclaimed before grabbing his head.

They looked around the room while Marik and Joey glared at each other. "Where is Yugi anyway?" Ryou asked. "He's asleep in my bed." Yami yawned. (hehe say Yami yawned, it sounds funny)

They all gave him a sly look and he threw his arms up in defense. "I-I didn't do anything, I was asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor next to him." He explained.

That didn't stop them from giving him the sly look. "You so like him." Marik smiled. Yami blushed. "S-so?" he knew he was never good at lying and his friends would be able to tell instantly.

"I can't see why not, he's so innocent, like my little hikari." Bakura said slipping his arms around Ryou's waist and resting his chin on top of the albino's head who was blushing.

They then heard a quiet voice. "What's with al the noise?" they then saw Yugi walk in holding a pillow like a teddy bear while he still wore his silk outfit and his eyes were half-lidded from exhaustion.

"See? He's just so cute!" Joey exclaimed as he threw one arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi was startled since he was only half asleep, or was until Joey shocked him, and looked around the room.

"What happened to your noses?" he asked noticed that Joey and Marik were still gripping there broken noses.

"Marik punched Joey in his sleep since he was eating his arm and that woke Joey up so he aimed a kick at Marik's face and broke his nose too waking him up." Bakura explained smiling.

"Ma I wish I saw that." Yami snapped his fingers. "You should've it was great!" Ryou laughed while Marik and Joey glared at the laugh group.

"Well, we need to get ready for school, Yugi's uniform arrived last night so he should be able to go with us." Bakura stretched.

"Then where is it?" Yami asked. Bakura merely pointed to a box on a nearby table underneath a window, the table was made of dark wood and had a glass center while standing next to it was a well carved grand father clock.

Yami opened the box and pulled Yugi's uniform out and laid it on the table since the only thing on it was a flower vase which he moved.

Yugi moved over to him and looked at the outfit set before him. "Is that my uniform?" he asked. Yami nodded. "Yup," just then the grandfather clock rang 5 times.

"Why the hell are we up at 5 in the mourning?" Bakura growled. Ryou shrugged. "Well at least we have time to look around outside, I want to see where this place even is." He yawned.

"Why don't you go get changed, we'll be leaving soon." Yami handed Yugi the clothes and he left to the bedroom to change.

Lolli: Okay, I know it has been a long time but here it is, I know I kinda jumped to conclusions with Tea last time but this story tells all,

Next: Yugi goes to school and how will everyone react to him?


End file.
